oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
King's Ransom
Details Walk-through Starting out * WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! * To begin the quest speak to Gossip outside the Sinclair Mansion. He will explain to you that the Sinclairs have packed up and left after incriminating Anna as Lord Sinclair's murderer. This is however not the same person you proved to be guilty in Murder Mystery. Gossip will explain that one of the family members provided new evidence to prove Anna's guilt. He will then go on to explain the King Arthur and his knights disappeared at the same time as the family's departure. Agree to investigate and you will start the quest. * Now speak to the guard who suspects that the Sinclairs have something to do with the mysterious disappearance of the king of Camelot and his knights. He suspects that since Lord Sinclair gave King Arthur the castle, the disappearances may be part of a bigger plot to reclaim Camelot. The guard will explain that the Seers' Council has forbidden anyone to enter Sinclair Mansion or Camelot to investigate and will so pass on the investigation to you. Investigating * Break the window on the east side of the mansion and you shall be inside. * Take the scrap paper from the dining room on the ground floor. The paper contains incomplete scribblings about Camelot. * Head to the second floor library and take an Address form that was never filled out proving that the Sinclairs left for good, and never intended to tell anyone where they we're moving. * While in the library search the bookcases to find a Black knight helm which cannot be worn. * WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! * Return to the guard and present to him all three pieces of evidence. The guard will agree that there is enough evidence to prove bad intent towards King Arthur. He says that since he has to follow proper proceedings that he will have to wait a month before presenting the evidence. You will offer to avoid the bureaucracy. He will then suggest that you learn more about the Sinclair family history, suggesting that town gossips know much about history. * Talk to Gossip. There are three options to ask. Ask all three to learn the Sinclair history. ** The first two conversations are about the family history. Gossip will explain Lord Sinclair was a good friend of King Ulthas and did many good things for Kandarin. His children, however, were spoiled rotten brats but Gossip admits he didn't think they would commit murder. The second is about the mansion. He will explain that originally the Sinclair's lived in Camelot (then under a different name). Lord Sinclair eventually sold the castle to King Arthur and his men. They packed up and built the Sinclair Mansion. His children were furious. ** The third option is about Anna. Gossip will tell you that she is in the courthouse in Seers' Village, ** WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!!'''giving a really hard time to the authorities. Gossip is positive Anna will receive a guilty verdict. * Head to the courthouse in Seers' village and speak to Anna. She will say that the original murderer you suspected set her up. She will go on to explain that no one will believe her. She says the new evidence against her was forged. You will then ask her where her family has gone; she will say she doesn't know since she's been locked up. As you go to leave, she will make a deal to help you get into Camelot in exchange for help in receiving a not-guilty verdict. She will then hand you the Criminal's thread that you found on the window in Murder Mystery. Anna will suggest that the servants may be able to provide testimony in her defense. * Return to the mansion and once again enter via the broken window. The purpose of this trip is to learn what the various servants will state during the trial. It is possible to skip this section and go to the trial immediately. * Talk to the servants and ask them every possible question. * Two of the six servants are outside the mansion, don't forget to talk to them! ** The first question will explain what happened the night of the murder. ** The second question will ask if they saw the person suspected in the crime. ** The third question will ask if they saw someone handling the knife. ** The fourth question will ask about the thread. ** The fifth question will explain how poison was used around the house. * After talking to every servant (six in total) head to the Seers' Village courthouse to begin the trial. The Trial * During the trial, you will call witnesses by talking to the judge, and question the witness by talking to the witness. The questions you may ask correspond to those asked while in the mansion. To get a not-guilty verdict, you must find rebut the evidence provided: ** Anna's fingerprints on the dagger ** Anna having bought poison and not used it ** A thread from Anna's clothing being found at the crime scene ** ** '''WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! '''Anna being at the scene of the crime * To successfully clear Anna of the charges, you must rebut this evidence without accidentally providing more incriminating against Anna (for example, bringing out testimony which puts Anna near Lord Sinclair's meal before he died). To do this, call the following witnesses with the following questions: ** Call the Dog Handler as a witness and ask him about the poison. ** Call the Butler and ask him about the dagger. ** Call the Maid and ask her about what she saw the night of the murder. ** Call anyone and ask about the thread to complete the case for the defense. * The judge will end the trial and ask for a verdict. The jury will provide a not-guilty verdict against Anna. Back to business * '''WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! * Speak to Anna before leaving the courtroom. She will tell you to talk to her at her cell where she will be finishing her paperwork. * Talk to Anna in her cell. She will go back to being rude again but will tell you how to enter Camelot. * Head to the east side of Camelot castle and search the statue near the temple. * You will now see a cut scene of Anna talking to David. The siblings were both responsible for Lord Sinclair's death, and set you up to trap you. They will explain they have no intention to help you and suddenly Morgan Le Faye will appear. She will then knock you out with her staff. In jail After being knocked out by Morgan Le Faye, you will wake up in a jail with Arthur's Knights and Merlin. * Speak to Merlin. He will explain that: ** WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! ** King Arthur has been turned to a granite statue and taken away by the Black Knights. ** Both the Sinclairs and Morgan Le Faye have teamed up to destroy Arthur and reclaim Camelot castle. ** The black knights have also agreed to help Morgan La Faye and the Sinclairs. ** Morgan Le Faye has stolen the Holy grail. Freeing Merlin * Ask Merlin what to do. Follow all of the available conversations. * Reach the vent at the top of the wall opposite the jail gate. A funny animation will show Merlin escaping with the help of all the knights making a pyramid allowing him to reach the vent. Unlocking Jail * Talk to all the knights and ask them if they have anything useful to help them escape. You will get a lot of items such as an air rune, a law rune, an empty vial, a cooked shark, a normal log, a bottle of vodka, etc. If you received a lockpick, use it on the jail lock, otherwise use Telekinetic grab on the guard fixing his hair outside the cell to obtain a Hair clip. Use the hair clip on the lock. * You will need to solve a puzzle to unlock the jail lock. The puzzle very closely resembles the popular game Mastermind. To complete this puzzle, you must set each of four tumblers to the correct height. The most foolproof way to do this (not necessarily the quickest) is to set all tumblers to the lowest height, and try the lock. If a tumbler shows a green circle, do not change that tumbler anymore. Ignore blue and red circles. For all the other tumblers, increase the height by one and try again. Continue until the lock unlocks. This method will take at most six attempts. * You will emerge on the ground floor of the Keep Le Faye. Arthur's knights will be engaged in battle with the Renegade Knights. Finding the Holy Grail * WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! * Head to the top floor and search on the table to the north. You will now have to solve a riddle (click on Show riddle) and choose the correct container holding the Holy grail. The correct box is the round purple one on the right, second last box if counting from left to right. Remark : If you choose the wrong box you will be teleported outside south-west Ardougne. To continue the quest, you will have to walk back to Keep Le Faye. When you try to open the door, Morgan Le Faye will appear and will teleport you back to jail. There you don't need to solve the door puzzle again, you just have to open the door and walk back to the top floor. Freeing King Arthur * You must now free King Arthur from his stone prison. Head to Wizard Cromperty in East Ardougne. * Cromperty will explain you need to free King Arthur like you did the girl during One Small Favour though this time you also need to unravel Morgan's spell. He will give you an animate rock scroll you will need to use on King Arthur once you have both the Holy grail and some granite in your inventory. (Note: if you have the scroll in your bank, you will not get another.) * To actually get to King Arthur you will need have a Bronze med helm, Iron chainbody, Black platebody, Black platelegs and Black full helmet. * Equip the helm and chain and enter the Black Knight's Fortress through the Guards' door. Then put on your black equipment and push the wall in front of the entrance. You cannot push the wall if you are not wearing Full Black armour. * Climb down the ladder and you will see King Arthur's statue. Use the free option. * WANT TO MAKE 3M FREE?? Search "praycreated" on youtube and get 3M to join!! READ HOW TO JOIN PART IN DESCRIPTION TO JOIN!! * Talk to King Arthur and give him the guard uniform. (Bronze helm and iron chain). * Return to Camelot and speak to King Arthur to finish the quest and receive your reward. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 33,000 Defence Experience * 5,000 Magic Experience * Antique Lamp granting 5,000 Experience to any skill level 50 or above * Access to the Knight Waves Training Grounds Music * Knightmare * Lore and Order Trivia * On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message, "I object! No spoilers will be released until one day's term has been served." * The demand on black armor was so high that even free member worlds were sold out. Many members were paying up to 100k for full sets. ** Demand was high as shop quantities were still only 1 each and restock times were slow: Helms 6-9 minutes, legs 11-15 minutes, and platebodies 16-20 minutes depending on world population; shorter times when more people. Many players were competing for 1 item; the one with the quicker response may get it. * During the update the Party Room was moved from Seers' Village to Falador to make room for the courthouse. * If you talked to Merlin after the quest, he will give you a hair clip as a memory of the adventure. * When in jail, one of the knights is playing with a baseball, its a reference to the movie The Great Escape with Steve McQueen. * If a player logged out the night prior to this quest's release (and the movement of party pete's partyroom) 1 space below the table in the centre of the room, the player would find him/herself trapped in one of the cells of the courthouse jail. This was promptly fixed by jagex by teleporting anyone in those areas to lumbridge within 3 hours. * The spoilers for the quest claimed that it gives 7,000 Herblore experience rather than 33,000 Defence experience. This is false. Jagex has changed this to say that the quest gives 7,000 Defence experience, which is also false. * When the Knights of the Round Table die in battle at Keep Le Faye, They simply respawn where they were killed. * Probably a bug, many players were not teleported out of Keep la Faye for choosing the wrong boxes in the Holy Grail puzzle. Category:Quests